A Love Repeated
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Heero's older sister Catherine died and wanted Heero to bring her ashes to her lover, but something happened to Catherines lover, soon Heero falls for someone his father doesn't want him to be with. 1x2 5xSP COMPLETE Thanks to all the RRs!
1. Our first meeting

Our first meeting.  
  
I looked at the wishing tree, where we were supposed to meet; I still remember what happened clearly.  
  
*1 year ago*  
  
Heero Yuy, aged 16, sat on the trains heading to the high mountains, he looked out the window, he still remembers his sister's death, she gave the man Trio $2,000,000,000 and gave her life to him, and before she died, she left a note, telling Heero to bring the ashes of her bones to Trio.  
  
"Yes Mr. Yuy, Heero's asleep now. Yes, remember to give him his pills every time, and not to let him stay out in places which are too cold, yes, understood. Bye." Sally Po, Heero's best friend said, putting down her cell phone, just finishing her conversation with Odin Lowe Yuy, Heero's father, she went over and sat next to him,  
  
"I can't believe your actually crazy enough to actually go up this mountain just to see this guy Trio, I've done my research and he could be a lot of trouble!" Sally said, "I'm doing this for Catherine." Heero said looking at the box containing his sister's bones, which was wrapped in a little piece of cloth. "Well, let's hope you know what you're doing." Sally said leaning into her chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I want a Benz!" Sally complained to the man, "Gomen nasai!" The shop keeper said, Sally looked at Heero, who was giving her a weird look, "How was I supposed to know you have to book it! It's time for you to take your pills anyway, go buy some water. I'll keep asking." Sally said, Heero nodded and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the shop, Heero looked down the shelves and found a bottle of water, suddenly something caught his eye and he looked around the corner to see a man with an orange hat on and a jacket, stealing food from the racks, just then the man looked over at Heero, and he pulled down the hat which covered his face, just showing his eyes, and stood up, Heero got up, the man stepped forward and Heero stepped back, and the man stepped forward and a bottle of coke dropped out and Heero ran.  
  
"Stop thief!" one of the shop assistants yelled after Heero who was running as fast as he can out of the shop, Heero ran and tripped over someone who was under a bus, "Gomen!" He said quickly and kept running, and then the shop assistant tripped over the same person, the person under the bus came out, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" The boy said, "Gomen nasai!" The shop staff said and went off, just then the man stealing from the shop came around, "Baka!" the boy said going back under the bus not noticing the man next to him, "Fixing buses again?" He asked, "This is the only way we can get up to the mountains! What about you, stealing food again?" The boy said getting up, got some tissue and whipped his face, "Hey, if I don't steal food, how are we going to survive? We haven't got any money Duo!" The man said nudging his friend with his foot, "Whatever Wu-man." Duo Maxwell said, he's 16 and so was his friend Chang Wufei, Duo pat the bus, and it started, "It works! Hop on!" The bus driver yelled, and Duo and his mate got on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero ran right past Sally and the car, then ran back and got in the car, still carrying the shop basket and water, Sally got in the car and looked at Heero strangely, "What's up with you?" Sally said, "I saw a thief and he looked at me and I got scared so I got up, ran and forgot to pay!" Heero said taking in deep breaths. "Oh my god, that way we have to get moving now!" Sally said fastening her seatbelt and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Duo, what you gonna do after you finish whatever you're gonna do?" Wufei asked throwing him a bag of crisps, "I dunno; whatever innit!" Duo said opening the crisps and started to munch down, when he looked out the window he saw a car driving beside the bus, and he saw that guy, the one who ran into him, "Yo Duo, what's up?" Wufei asked, "I think them people are following us." Duo said pointing to the car, Wufei looked out the window and went back in, "That's the guy I saw in the shop, he won't do anything." Wufei said sticking his hands out and patted away the bread crumps. "I think their car is gonna brake down, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Duo said, and like he said, the car broke down. "Wanna go down and help?" Duo asked, "What for, you ain't getting anything in return!" Wufei said, "Good deeds have good returns!" Duo said and they got off the bus and walked over to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sally, that's the thief from the shop!" Heero said pointing at Wufei, "Don't worry, you stay here." Sally said, and got out the car, "We're mechanics, so stand back!" Wufei said, "You better not damage my car!" Sally said whilst watching Wufei open the front, as he started to fiddle with a few things, he told Duo to go start the car, Duo went into the drivers seat, "What do you think you're doing?" Sally said, "Baka, onna's such as her shouldn't speak as much as she does." Wufei mumbled, "What did you say about me?" Sally said, and the two started to argue, meanwhile in the car.  
  
"Hold on tight." Duo said to Heero giving him a reassuring smile, he turned on the car and tried to go forward, but the car didn't work, "There's something wrong with your clutch!" Duo said and got out some pliers and started to move a few wires whilst driving, there was a bus heading towards them behind them beeping, "We're gonna crash!" Heero said, just then Duo twisted one wire and hit full gear and they went forward, when they got back to Wufei and Sally, Duo stopped the car and got out, Sally ran over to Duo and said, "Did you know that he has heart disease? Excuse me!" She said and got into the drivers seat and drove off up the mountain.  
  
Wufei stood there and watched them drive off, "Great, now what! Got anymore bright ideas baka?" Wufei said, "Well we can wait for the next bus to drive past." Duo said throwing his backpack over his shoulder, "The next one doesn't arrive in two hours!" Wufei said, and then both of them turned to look at the direction the car just disappeared off to, "BITCH!" Wufei yelled.  
  
TBC 


	2. The wishing tree

The wishing tree's story.  
  
Heero and Sally finally arrived to their hotel, and they saw a bunch of people standing outside, "Our guests have arrived!" One man said, and as Sally got out of the car the man said, "Hello Heero! Nice to meet you!" The man said, thinking why a female has got a male name, "Oh, heh, I'm not Heero." Sally said, and then Heero popped out of the car, "That's Heero." Sally said pointing at Heero. "Nice to meet you Heero! My name is Zechs, and this is my family! Please, do come in!" The man called Zechs said.  
  
They entered the hotel and looked around, "We're famous for our ski resort and hot springs!" Zechs said walking them to the dinning room, "It's awfully small here to be a hotel." Sally said, "Oh yeah, we're famous for being small as well!" Zechs said arriving at their table, Heero and Sally knelt down, and Zechs was about to leave when Heero spoke up, "Is Trio here?" He asked Zechs, "I'm not sure if he's coming, last Valentine's day, he never showed up, and usually, he and Catherine always show up here every Valentines." Zechs said looking into outer space. "Oh, right." Heero said looking back at the small box in his hand, Zechs nodded and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 minutes later. "Trio has arrived!" One of Zechs family members said, Heero and Sally quickly got up and ran out to the front door to see the back of two figures covered in snow, then the figures both turned around and looked at Heero, it was Duo and Wufei, and Wufei toppled over onto the ground, "Hey, don't fall asleep!" Duo said patting Wufei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all sat around a table and started to explain a few things, "I'm Trio's little brother Duo, and well, last year Trio had a plane accident and died, and he told me to bring the ashes of his bones to Catherine." Duo said placing a small container in front of Heero, "This is Catherine's ashes." Heero said placing his small container in front of Duo, "Wait a minute! Duo, your brother wanted you to give his ashes to Catherine, and Heero, your sister wanted you to give her ashes to Duo, well both of them are dead, now what?" Wufei asked, "How about you take your ashes, and we take our ashes and go home?" Sally said pulling back their container, "I don't know." Heero said looking at the box, "How about you go settle in your rooms first and then we have some supper and decide tomorrow?" Zechs asked, "I have a room reserved for you all."  
  
They started to walk towards the room and Zechs spoke up, "Did you know that this is more or less a hotel of love, people who come here eventually fall in love." Zechs said, "So this is more of a motel?" Sally said, "You could say that." Zechs said showing them all into a room.  
  
"WHAT? We have to share a room with these two?" Sally said pointing at just Duo, then Wufei came behind them and went around the boards the people set as a guide for one half to be Duo and Wufei room, and the other half to be Heero and Sally's room, "There is no way I am going to share a room with them two, come on Heero, lets go find another hotel!" Sally said ready to drag Heero off, "You can't! There are no other hotels around." Zechs said, "I'm sorry but we only reserve one room for you lot because it is usually only used by Trio and Catherine." "Fine." Sally said plopping down.  
  
Duo, Wufei and Zechs were around a boiling pot of water, putting in salmon and bits of meat and vegetables in, just then Sally and Heero came in and Zechs got up, but they walked over to another table, "Woah, who do they think they are, it feels like some racial immigrant sort of thing." Zechs said sitting back down, Duo looked over, and past Sally's shoulder so that he can see Heero, "You know we can always bury their ashes together." Duo said, Heero looked at him, "Or we can do something else; we still have a lot of time." Duo said sitting back, "Don't worry Heero; don't let him decide what we should do!" Sally said whispering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next morning, Sally and Heero went into the dinning room for breakfast, "I'm so glad we haven't seen those two idiots this morning." Sally said, and just then Duo popped out of nowhere with two cups of tea in his hand, "Ohayo gozaimasu! What would you like?" Duo said placing the cups down, "Go away! We don't want to be served by you!" Sally said, and Duo walked off, then Wufei popped out of nowhere, "Ohayo! What would you like?" Wufei said, "Go away! We don't want to get served by you either!" Sally said, and Wufei glared at Sally and took the two cups of tea away with him.  
  
On the ski lodge, Sally and Heero were both standing on the sides fixing on their skis, "Are you sure you're alright with this?" Sally asked Heero, "Well, I have been to Switzerland with father for a ski trip, so I think I'll be ok, how about you?" Heero asked, "Well, I did do some research and wrote a book about it, so I think I'll manage..." Sally said a little worried, "Ok, let's go then!" Heero said going off, "Hey don't leave me!" Sally yelled after him.  
  
Heero was skiing like a pro, but behind him, Sally was having troubles and she toppled over, just then Wufei came by on his snowboard and started to snicker when he fell himself, "Don't snicker; you're just as clumsy as me!" Sally said trying to get up, Wufei doing the same. Meanwhile, Heero was skiing down the slope when someone came zooming past him on a snowboard, just then that person stopped to take off his goggles, it was Duo. Duo looked at Heero then smiled and put his goggles back on and started to zoom down the hill, Heero smiled and started to catch up to him, "Hey wanna have some fun?" Duo asked him and he zoomed up a hill and jumped the slope and landed, Heero did it himself and jumped, they did a couple more until they finally reached the bottom of the hill, "That wasn't so bad!" Duo said, "Hey, can I take you to another cool place?" Heero nodded and followed Duo, un-noticing that he dropped his pills. And then a few minutes later, Sally and Wufei came tumbling down the slope till they were at the bottom, "Ah, my back!" Wufei yelled, "Shut up! It was all your fault!" Sally said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two finally reached their destination, the wishing tree, and Zechs was standing there telling a story about it to all the tourists,  
  
"Long time ago, there was a princess and a prince who were madly in love with each other, and then one day the prince had to go and told the princess to meet him here at this tree, and the princess came that time and waited for her prince to return, but however, she never knew that her prince has died with some serious disease, and she waited at the tree, till she died too, now, this tree is a lucky tree, you make a wish and throw one of these lucky pendants up after making a wish and if it gets caught hanging on the tree, your wish could come true." Zechs said, and the tourists started to pay money to him for a lucky pendant,  
  
"Your sister donated the $2,000,000,000 to this place because it was going to be out of business and so she bought this big area of land just so they could keep going." Duo explained, "Zechs has something for you." Zechs walked over to Heero and gave him a cheque, "Here's $200,000! I know it ain't all of it, but I've been working hard to earn the money and to pay you back, without your sister's generosity, we would be out of business a long time ago." He said, Heero took the cheque and smiled, "Thank you." He said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero, where are your pills?" Sally said rummaging through every luggage they had, "You have to take your pills now!" Sally said, looking down the pockets of all their clothes, she then looked at her watch, "Aww man and the chemists close in 1 hour's time!" Sally said, just then Duo came in, "You want me to drive you to the town centre?" he asked, "Hello, it takes at least 3 hours to get down this mountain!" Sally said, but they ended up going into the car. "Hold on tight!" Duo said, and he sped off in 200mph. "Slow down! Do you know how to drive?" Sally yelled falling from one side to the other.  
  
In less than an hour, they reached the town centre, "Right, Heero and I will go this way, and you and Wufei will go that way!" Duo said, "No! I wanna go with Heero, why do you get to?" Sally said pouting, "Cause only you and Heero know what the pills look like!" He said and they started to split up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 minutes later, Sally ran into the arcades, and went over to Wufei, who was playing street fighter alpha, "Come on, this shop doesn't have these pills!" Sally said, "No need to search, I've checked every shop, and none of them have them pills." Wufei said, "We still have to keep looking!" Sally said, "You can waste your time, I'm not going to bother!" Wufei said, Sally glared at him and stormed out, "That stupid bastard!" Sally mumbled and kicked the wheel of someone else's car, and then the man came out, "Hey bitch, you just scratched my boss's car!" The man said, "Gomen nasai!" Sally said bowing. Inside the arcades, Wufei saw Sally getting threatened by the man and came out quickly, "What's going on?" Wufei said, "This bitch scratched my boss's car!" he said, "I'm sorry, she's my girlfriend, come on let's go." Wufei said, just then the man pulled him back and punched him in the stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They said they only sell these pills in the hospital!" Duo said getting in the car, Heero was taking in very deep breaths, and Duo drove off.  
  
In the hospital, the doctor came out with Heero and said, "You're lucky you got her in a nick of time. Any sooner, she would have had serious problems." "Arigato!" Duo said, he looked at Heero and said, "Here, I got you a new pill case." Heero looked at it and smiled, "Arigato." He said putting his pills into it. "Hey, you wanna go to another cool place?" Duo asked, Heero just nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Sally was boiling some eggs to heal off Wufei's bruise on his chest, "Thanks for saving me." She said giving him the boiled egg wrapped in a towel, "It will be dishonourable if I let an onna like you get beaten by a guy." Wufei said rubbing his chest with the egg, "You were really brave back there." Sally said, "Well they don't call me the speed dragon for nothing." Wufei said, "Speed Dragon?" Sally said, and she turned around and tried to muffle her laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Race tracks, Duo stood on the sides with Heero, "What I really want to become is a professional racer, they said I could have a chance soon." Duo said shoving his hands into his pockets, "Can I ride in your car when you do?" Heero asked looking at Duo, "Sorry, but I'll only ride with my lover." Duo said smiling at Heero, "Oh." Heero said turning away, "I was just kidding." He said, and the headed back to the car ready to head back to the hotel.  
  
TBC 


	3. An Avalanche ain't that bad

Avalanches ain't that bad.  
  
During the night, Heero kept twisting and turning, and then he saw Duo doing the same on the other side of the board, so he got out a pen and an orange and started to draw. Duo lay there, not being able to sleep, then an orange rolled from the other side, he picked it up and looked at the funny face looking like this: -_- Duo laughed and got his marker pen and drew a face on it. Heero felt the orange hit him as it rolled in, he looked at the face which looked something like this: ^_^ Heero smiled and drew a face onto it. Duo saw the orange roll around and he looked at it, it looked like this: ¬_¬ Duo drew a face and was about to roll it over when he heard Heero's cell phone go off, he was talking to his father, and Duo decided to sleep. Heero finished his conversation and saw Duo settling in for some sleep and did the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day, Duo and Wufei were cleaning the floors with a cloth and were running from one direction to the other, just then Duo looked over his shoulder through the window to see Heero and Zechs' niece Maraimia (A/N: We can't spell!) sitting on the stairs, Heero was messing around with her woolly hat because it had a hole in it, Duo went around the bend, and when he made a turn back to the window, Heero was gone, and Maraimia was sitting there on her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maraimia!" Heero called out, Maraimia stood there, she was all ready to go out for some skiing and Heero came, took off her hood and put on her woolly hat, but to cover to hole, he got a pair of gloves and sowed it on so it looked like a funny pair of ears, Heero put her hood back on her, "Arigato Heero!" She said and Heero walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Warning, warning, there will be an avalanche coming in 10mins, everyone abandon the ski lodge immediately!" All the kids came in except one. "Where's Maraimia?" Zechs said, "She still in the hills!" one kid said, "I'll go get her!" Duo said, just then Heero and Sally came running in, "What's going on?" Heero asked, "Maraimia is trapped in the hills, and an avalanche will commence soon." Duo said, "I'll come with you!" Heero said, "Hop on!" Duo said getting on his vehicle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maraimia!" "Maraimia!" Heero and Duo kept yelling Maraimia's name, when they got to a slope, they got a response, "Down here!" Duo and Heero looked over the slope and saw Maraimia clutched to a tree, "Hold on Maraimia, I'll come down to get you!" Duo said, tying a rope around his waste and the other one around the tree, slowly, he jumped down till he was by Maraimia's side, "Don't be scared Maraimia, big bro Duo is here!" Duo said taking the rope of and tied it around her waste, then he signalled Heero to pull, but as Heero was doing so, the avalanche was coming down, "Throw me the other end!" Duo yelled, and Heero did as told, Duo tied it around his waste and jumped down pulling Maraimia up the hill quick, when she reached it, Heero hugged Maraimia and said, "Go tell everyone that we're here ok!" Maraimia nodded and watched Heero jump down the hill after duo, and then watched the two make a run from the avalanche, but they were caught, Maraimia quickly ran back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she?" Zechs said pacing back and forth, Sally took off her goggles and looked into the distance, "Hey is that a person?" She said pointing, and then out of the fog, Maraimia came out, Zechs ran towards her and hugged her, "Maraimia, you're alright!" He said, "Heero and Duo are in the avalanche!" Maraimia said through cluttering teeth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo emerged from the snow and looked around, then he started digging under the ground and pulled Heero out, "You alright?" He asked him, "Where are we?" Heero asked looking around, "I don't know, but I think we should go into shelter." Duo said and looked around, in luck to find a shovel and used it to make a cave underground, they both climbed in, "Do not fall asleep or you might not wake up." Duo said, "Say something or I might think you're unconscious." Duo said, "What is there to say?" Heero asked turning to look at him, "Anything." Duo said, "When I was little, about 6 years old, my mother would always have a smile on her face, and her eyes would go so narrow with a big smile on her face." Heero said, "Was her smile something like this?" Duo asked pulling out the orange from his pocket to show her the face he drew: I P "She never stuck her tongue out!" Heero said slapping Duo playfully, "Yeah, but it's more cute with your tongue sticking out!" Duo said making the face himself.  
  
2 hours later. "You alright?" Duo asked Heero, "I'm hungry, cold and tired." He said shivering, Duo looked at him and got up and came back with his jacket off and put it around Heero and hugged him, "Don't fall asleep!" He said, just then the alarm on Heero's pill case went off signalling it time for him to take his pills, Duo reached over and took one out, "Here Heero, take one." He said and put it in his mouth, "Water." Duo said looking around then he just took some snow, put it in his mouth and placed his lips against Heero's and let the melted snow which was water go to Heero's mouth, and he swallowed the pill, Duo moved only inches away from Heero, and Heero opened his eyes to look into Duo's violet orbs, and Duo leant back down and gave Heero a long passionate kiss, Heero kissed back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next morning, the crew went out to look for Heero and Duo, and then they saw the shovel and dug under, "They're here!" One of the men said, and they helped them out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're awake!" Sally said as Heero opened his eyes, "The doctor said you're going to be fine." Sally said reassuringly, "Where's Duo?" Heero said.  
  
In duo's room, Sally and Heero came running in, "I can't believe he took off his jacket in the snow, he knows he'll get sick, and now he's got a fever." Wufei said, "Make sure he gets a lot of rest!" The doctor said and left the room.  
  
So from day 1 when Duo had his fever, Heero would take care of him, whipping away his sweat, washing his face, adjusting his pillow for him, cooking some soup and feeding it to him, Heero fell asleep by Duo one night, Duo woke up and looked at him, he smiled and placed Heero's hand in his and fell back asleep.  
  
Next morning, Heero stirred and woke up, looking around, only to find Duo gone, he got up, grabbed his jacket and ran out to see Duo shovelling snow, "You haven't fully recovered yet! What are you doing out of bed?" He said with worry in his voice, "Did you know that your soup tastes terrible?" Duo said making a face, Heero's face fell, "But I don't know why I wanna drink more of it." Duo said smiling; Heero looked up at Duo and smiled.  
  
TBC 


	4. Don't come to me

Don't come to me  
  
It was Heero and Sally's last two nights, and during the night, everyone headed for the wishing tree, Zechs said his prayers to Catherine and Trio, everyone stood there watching this, Duo and Heero were standing there hand in hand, and as soon as Zechs finished, he stepped back, and Heero and Duo released each others hand and went over to the tree, poured their older siblings ashes on the ground next to the tree.  
  
They all went back into the hotel to have a small party for Heero and Sally, Zechs and his family were standing up doing a traditional dance, when they finished, Wufei stood up and said, "I would like to perform this dance from the T.V for everyone! It's a work out dance, but that onna over there challenges me to see who is better! Come on then!" Wufei said and Sally got up, the two stood in front of the T.V and followed the moves of the people, later on everyone apart from Duo and Heero were up dancing. Duo looked past the people to Heero and smiled at him, Heero smiled back, and Duo motioned for him to go over to him, Heero quickly got up, and Duo did the same, they walked over to each other, Duo placed something into Heero's hand, Heero looked at his hand to see a lucky pendant in his hand, "Come meet me at the wishing tree." Duo said, Heero nodded, Sally looked over and saw Heero was about to leave the room with duo, and she quickly ran over to Heero and stopped him, Duo looked behind him and nodded, "I'll see you at later." He said, Heero nodded.  
  
"Heero, are you sure you want to go with him?" Sally asked Heero as they sat down at their mini tables. Heero looked at Sally, and then at the pendant, and nodded, he smiled brightly and got up and walked off.  
  
Heero ran to his room, grabbed his jacket, then ran out through the halls and to the front door where his boots were, and he started to put them on and lace them when the door opened, Heero looked up and saw his father, "Come on Heero, let's go home." His father said helping Heero up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile at the wishing tree, Duo started strolling around, waiting, and then sat on his mountain car, (A/N: We don't know what those funny motorbike cars they use on snow are called, if you know, review and tell us! Thanks!) and waited for Heero to show up, he waited for 10mins, when suddenly, Wufei came up to him, "Duo, Heero's father came and took Heero and Sally home!" he said, Duo looked at Wufei for a split second and ran off towards the hotel direction, but when he arrived, the car was already off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 week after Heero returned home, Heero was at the dining table with his fiancé Quatre and his father having lunch, "So how is business going Quatre?" Mr. Yuy asked, "It's going very well, thank you for your concern uncle." Quatre said, just then, a butler came in carrying a bottle of wine, and Quatre quickly got up and checked the label, "You shouldn't get out an 88 bottle; you should open an 82 bottle." Quatre said about the date of the wine, the butler nodded and left, "I'll go help them with it." Quatre said and left the table, Mr. Yuy looked at his son and saw him just playing with his food, not even touched his plate, "Son, are you ok? You barely ate a single thing on your plate." Heero looked up at his concerned father and shook his head, "Its ok father, I guess I lost my appetite." Heero responded, "Son, I know about your affair with that man in the mountains, but I want you to forget that, you have Quatre, he will make a good partner, he got a good business, he's polite, and is so into daily stuff too." Mr. Yuy said taking a sip of water, Heero just nodded and continued to swirl his food about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a mechanics place, Duo and Wufei went in, and they saw all the guys having a rumble, an everyday thing, "Ok, back in Hong Kong, where we will start another new life again!" Wufei said putting on his mechanic suit, Duo went into the office and then the boss of the lot gang came in, "Came back from Japan Duo?" The man said, "Hey boss, thanks for taking care of me ever since my brother died." Duo said pulling out his suit from the cupboard, "No problem, I treat you like my own brother anyway, it's a favour I'm doing for your brother." The man said, "Boss, I." Duo was interrupted, "Call me Trowa, your close enough to me." Trowa said, "I think I'll stick with boss." Duo said zipping up the jacket. "Well better get to work!" Trowa said, Duo smiled and got up, when he got to the door, he turned back and went down his coat jacket to pull out the lucky pendant and so he hung it up on the gate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on, in Heero's room, Heero was trying on his tuxedos and was looking at himself in the mirror; just then Sally came out of the other room in her dress, "This is great, I'm going to wear this for the wedding, hey Heero, looking good!" Sally complimented, but Heero only gave a half smile and looked at himself once again in the mirror, "Can I try on the other tuxedo please?" he said, and the women went off to grab it, then Sally got up and went over to take it from the lady, "It's ok, he said he'll try it later, you can go now." Sally lied, but the women just nodded and left, Sally shut the door and went over to Heero, "Hey Heero, what's up?" She asked holding his hand, "I.I..I.." Heero just couldn't say it, "You can tell me, we're best friends!" Sally said, Heero smiled and nodded, "I..guess I should forget him.." He said, "I'm glad you thought it through Heero, I mean, both of you are from two completely different worlds, and besides, you have Quatre, and he's a wealthy, cute, mannered guy." Sally stated, "Yeah...throw away my pill case, I'm gonna get a new one." Heero said walking over to the other suit which Sally hung up again, Sally smiled and went over to the window sill where the pill case was and picked it up when she saw something out in the road, a red Ferrari car parked up in front, and the drivers door opened to reveal Duo, Sally stood there and Heero came over, "What's going on Sally?" Heero asked, he looked out the window and turned away.  
  
Duo looked at the big mansion and went over to the gate and rung the bell. Inside, Mr. Yuy looked at the screen and saw Duo standing at the gates, but they refused to open it.  
  
All day Duo just waited outside strolling around, if not sitting in his car, waiting for them to open the gate to let him in, and during then, Heero was in his room, always peeking out to see if Duo was still there, and he always was, Heero sat there like a ball, "Please, Duo, just go." Heero whispered, now crying. At the same time, Mr. Yuy was sitting there watching the screen, still seeing Duo in front of the gates.  
  
Next morning, Duo stirred then woke up, he was sleeping in his car, he looked out towards the gate and saw 2 security guards open the gate, Duo got up and went out, "Excuse me, but this is a private zone, can you please leave!" The man said sounding more like a demand, "I want to see Heero!" Duo said, then the security guard punched him in the stomach, then the other one punched him, but Duo ducked, and a fight happened. Heero woke up and found himself on the floor, he picked himself up and looked out the window, and there he saw Duo and 2 of the security guards having a fight, when Wufei ran over. "Stop! Sorry, he's my friend!" Wufei said stopping the fight, "Get him off these grounds!" One of the guards said straightening his suit, "Course!" Wufei said, and pushed Duo into the car, Duo struggled, but Wufei managed, he shut the door and went to the passenger seat, and sat down, and they drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys got out of the car when they reached the mechanic grounds, Duo stormed out, and Wufei came after him, "Duo, calm down, there is no justice in this world! Try to understand!" Wufei said going to get his gear on, Duo didn't pay attention to Duo, when he got his gear on, he headed out towards a broken car which needed to be fixed when a white limo pulled up on their grounds, and one of the doors opened, and Sally came out, then the other side opened, and Heero came out, "Duo, can I speak to you please?" Heero said, Duo looked at him and nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the roof of the mechanic garage, Heero and duo stood there in silence, then Heero spoke up, "Duo, I don't think we should see each other anymore!" he said, Duo looked at him, and then turned back to the view, "Did you know I waited outside your gate for one whole day?" Duo said, "I know." Heero said feeling guilty, "I want to know an answer to one question; do you still want to ride my car?" Duo asked turning to him, "I..I'm going now!" Heero said running off down the metal stairs, "Do you still want to ride my car?" Duo yelled after him, but Heero never answered him.  
  
When Heero got down the stairs, he got in the limo, then Sally went over to it, Wufei went over to the fancy car, "I'll direct you out!" Wufei said, and he went around to the outside, and the limo reversed, Wufei signalled them how far to go, until they went, Wufei went in, then two men walked over to him, "Excuse me; do you know someone called Duo Maxwell?" One of them asked, "Yeah." Wufei said, "And do you know someone called Chang Wufei?" The other asked, flashing their FBI cards, Wufei's eyes widened, and he ran, but got caught.  
  
TBC 


	5. Duo, please don't leave me!

Duo, please don't leave me!  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, you are under arrest for hitting a security guard." One of the policeman said, Duo just stared at them, "Do you have anything to say?" They asked, Duo just rolled his eyes and looked another direction, that got the policeman angry and he forced Duo to look at him, just then, the door opened, and Mr. Yuy was standing there, "Hello Mr. Yuy." The policeman said, "You can go, I'll talk to him." Mr. Yuy said, walking over to the desk, the policeman nodded and left the room, and shut the door after him, "Cigar?" Mr. Yuy offered to Duo, taking one for himself, Duo just stared the table, and Mr. Yuy smirked, put away the cigars, lit his own, and asked, "Leave my son alone, alright kid?" Mr. Yuy said, Duo looked at him with one eye brow raised; Mr. Yuy leaned forward and said, "There won't be a good outcome if you don't listen. So how much do you want?" He asked, Duo just smirked in disgust, "You think money is everything?" Duo said, not it was Mr. Yuy's turn to raise an eyebrow, and he got up and walked towards the door, on his way, he said, "You brother didn't have a good outcome when he messed with my daughter." And with that, he left the room, and the policeman came back him to keep watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So do you think you can help me keep your friend away from my son?" Mr. Yuy asked Wufei, "Well I dunno, Duo is a big boy and....." Wufei got cut off, "How much do you want?" He asked, "You can't bribe me...." Wufei got cut off again, "$10,000." Mr. Yuy said, "I'm sorry but....." "$50,000." "No, I'm sorry, but....." "$100,000." "That can be a deposit." Wufei said giving in, "How much do you want?" "$500,000." Wufei said leaning forward, "No problem." Mr. Yuy said clicking his fingers and a man came over and handed Wufei $100,000, "My daughter is going to have a party thrown tonight." Mr. Yuy said handing Wufei an invitation, got up and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Duo, let's go." Wufei said, coming into the room, the policeman got up, and barged past Wufei, Duo got up and barged past Wufei towards his car, Wufei got in quick before Duo drove off without him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived back at the mechanics, Duo got out of the car and slammed the door, Wufei got out and went after him, "Duo, why can't you just forget about him?" Wufei asked, Duo turned around and glared at Wufei, just then his fist made contact with Wufei's cheek, Wufei stumbled back to Duo's car, Duo turned around and headed for the office, when Wufei got up, ran towards him, spun him around and punched him across the face, Duo pushed Wufei, and Wufei pushed him back, Duo pushed Wufei hard into a car, and Wufei landed on a big puddle of petrol, he tried to stand up, but slipped and fell to the ground again, Duo started laughing, Wufei sat up and glared at him, and before Duo knew it, he had a cloth covered in petrol splat on his face, he sat down and laughed, "Wufei, I can't forget about him? Why is the world so unfair?" Duo asked, "Duo, there is no justice in this world." Wufei explained, "Why am I even living when there is no justice?" Duo asked, "That's what I ask myself sometimes." Wufei said, just then he pulled out the invitation Mr. Yuy gave him, "Heero's having a party tonight; he's going to get married soon." Wufei explained, "Well, I'm going." Duo said getting up, taking the invitation from Wufei, "Baka, you don't even have a nice suit." Wufei said, Duo plopped back down on the ground, "But, lucky for you, I have a small deposit we can both use to get ready." Wufei said grinning; Duo looked at him in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on at night, at the Yuy's home, everyone was in the back garden dancing; men were dancing with other men or women, Heero was dancing with his Aunty Une, "Heero, I've been looking after you since your mother left, I'm glad your going to be wed to someone as kind and responsible as Quatre." Une said, just then, as if on cue, Quatre came, "Do you mind if I cut in?" Quatre asked, "Of course." Une said leaving Heero with Quatre, and as they danced, "Quatre, you lucky devil, you got such a handsome fiancé." Quatre's friends said, "Do you mind if we cut in?" A girl said, "Not at all?" Quatre said letting Heero dance with his friends, "Hello, my name is Relena, I'm a governor." Relena said, as she danced with Heero, "Hi, my name is Hilde, I'm a teacher." Hilde said, as Heero danced with her after, Heero kept switching people to dance with, then someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to face another one of Quatre's companions, "Hey, my name is Duo, I'm a mechanic." The man said, Heero looked up, and saw Duo, Duo grinned at Heero.  
  
Duo looked up towards the pool to find Wufei standing there, he gave him the signal, and Wufei fell into the pool, which got everyone's attention, which gave Duo and chance to drag Heero away, "You never answered my question before; do you want to ride in my car?" Duo asked when they reached his red Ferrari, "I'd love to!" Heero said, and they got in, and drove off, but as they raced down the roads, two black vehicles trailed them, "Damn, them security guards again!" Duo said, "Hold on tight!" Duo said to Heero, and he turned the car on full gear and he zoomed off, the two black cars still trailed them, then they found a round about, and Duo went around it, and they kept going around and around, along with the black cars, and then later, it was Duo behind the two black cars, and he drove off down the road, but that didn't give the security guards the slip, and the followed him, Duo looked in the mirror and saw the speeding up, and so he made a quick V turn and headed backwards, "Bye!" Duo said laughing along with Heero, as he drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, at the seaside, Duo and Heero sat there having a little picnic, Heero leant his head on Duo's shoulder, Duo smiled and put one of his arms around Heero's waist, "Heero, I finally made it to become a professional racer, and I want you to come to Japan with me." Duo said looking at Heero in the eyes, "Duo...I can't." Heero said, "Why not?" "I have to go to America with Quatre to take my operation for my heart disease." Heero explained, "It's ok, how about you head for America and take that operation, and then meet me at the wishing tree in Japan?" Duo asked, "That's a great idea!" Heero said, just then bit of dandelions started blowing around them, "Wow, look at all these dandelions, it's just like snow!" Heero said, and he turned back to look at Duo, he looked into them violet orbs, as they inched closer, he closed his eyes, and Duo leant in and kissed Heero, there they shared a passionate kiss, long and sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks Duo, I had a wonderful time." Heero said getting out of the car, Duo got out and walked over to Heero, "Remember to talk to your father ok?" Duo said, Heero nodded and gave Duo a goodnight kiss and left. Duo watched Heero enter the house, and then he drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero entered the living room and saw his father sleeping on the couch, so he took off his jacket and put it on his father, Mr. Yuy stirred and looked at Heero, "Oh, Heero, your back." He said getting up, "Father, I need to talk to you about something." Heero said, "What is it?" "I don't want to be married to Quatre after my operation, I...want to go to Japan with Duo." Heero said, "If that's what my son wants, then that's what he gets." Mr. Yuy said, "Thank you father!" Heero said, Mr. Yuy got up and headed for the door, "Where are you going father?" Heero asked running after him, "Just for a ride." Mr. Yuy said, Heero nodded and watched his father drive off in his car, just then Quatre came out, "Hey Heero, where did you go? I was so worried about you!" Quatre said, "Quatre, I have something to tell you, I'm not going to marry you." Heero said looking a the ground, he knew how much Quatre wanted to get married to Heero, "Why...." But then, two cars raced past their gate and Heero ran towards the gate and looked over at the two cars disappear, "Quatre, can you drive?" Heero asked, "Yes, but why..." Quatre was cut off, "Get in the car, and follow them two cars." Heero ordered, Quatre nodded and they quickly drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Catalonia? Right, I want you to kill the kids little brother." Mr. Yuy said, "When do you want it?" Someone on the other line said, "Make it the same as the kid, on the plane; I'll be over your place in a moment." Mr. Yuy said putting away his phone. Just then they saw two bright lights behind them, "Mr. Yuy, I think they are following us, what should I do?" The driver said, "I don't think so." Mr. Yuy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo drove towards the mechanics when his phone rang, "Hello?" "Duo, it's Wufei, hey you better come quickly, and we're trailing your lover's dad over here!" "What? Where are you heading?" "The cliff. You better come quickly, I can't stop, these are the boss's orders." "Right, I'll be there in a flash." Duo said putting away his phone, he made a quick V turn and drove towards the cliff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The driver looked in the mirror, at Mr. Yuy; just then their car got barged at from behind, "What the..." Mr. Yuy said, "Those people are pushing us towards the cliff." The driver said, "Well try getting away!" Mr. Yuy demanded, but then they were sandwiched by the two cars, on one side was Wufei and a few of his companions, and on the other side was Trowa with another lot of companions, just then, in sight of the view, the two cars moved and turned Mr. Yuy's car side ways and started to push it towards the cliff edge, when all of a sudden, Duo droved in front of Mr. Yuy's car, causing Duo to bash his head on the window, blood came out of his head, "Duo, what do you think your doing?" Trowa yelled, and they pushed the car all the way to the edge, Duo's car just balancing on the edge.  
  
Duo opened the door, and fell out, but luckily, he held onto the door, he tried to pull himself up.  
  
Mr. Yuy climbed out of the window, and onto his car roof, when he was surrounded all around, just then Trowa jumped up onto his car roof and walked towards Mr. Yuy, pulling out a long sharp stick of metal, he got to Mr. Yuy and was about to stab him, and just then, Duo got up, and took the hit for Mr. Yuy, it hit him right in the centre of his back, Trowa's eye's widened, and pulled the stick of metal back out, "Trowa, what's happened...is...the past, let it go..." Duo managed to cough out, "Duo, your brother plane crash was no accident; this man got someone to destroy that plane your brother was on!" Trowa yelled, "Leave it Trowa.." Duo said, and then he blacked out and fell back first onto the ground.  
  
Heero and Quatre finally arrive at the cliff, just in time to see Duo fall to the ground, Heero quickly got out, "No...DUO!" He yelled and ran towards him, he skid on the ground and sat down beside Duo, lifted his head up, his eyes full of tears, "No..Duo, Duo, Duo, please don't die! Please don't leave me! What about your chance to become a professional racer!" Heero cried, everyone watched Heero cry in pain as he held Duo in his arms, "Duo, please..please don't leave me...." Heero cried out hard and painfully, just then his heart disease struck, causing Heero to black out.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: The next chapter is our final chapter, so people, please review!) 


	6. In the end.....

In the end..  
  
"Duo, please..please don't leave me...." Heero cried out hard and painfully, just then his heart disease struck, causing Heero to black out. "Heero!" Quatre yelled running towards Heero, "Quick! Call the ambulance!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero woke up to find himself in a hospital, his heart disease was cured, he was lucky they got him there on time, and that he's been in a coma for 1 month, and that during that time, his father died of cancer. Heero looked out his window, no one ever told him about Duo's whereabouts.  
  
*Present time*  
  
It's another valentines day and I now stand here looking at the wishing tree, "Have you been waiting long?" A voice was heard, I looked over my shoulder to see Duo approach me, "Jerk! Why didn't you come to see me all this time?" I said, Duo ran over and hugged me, "Hey, I had to recover too you know! And how was I supposed to know where to find you?" Duo grinned, "Baka, I missed you a low you know that?" I complained whilst hugging Duo tightly, "I'm sorry Heero. Happy Valentines day, Aishiteru koi." Duo said, "Aishiteru Duo Maxwell." I said. It's one of my happiest days I've had, we both know that Catherine and Trio are up there watching over the two of us.  
  
*~THE END~*  
  
A/N: Please review! Thank you to all the people who told me the real name of the snow mobile! Arigato! Thank you! Good Bye! 


End file.
